


Take a Break

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Post-Movie, ear-licking, kinkmeme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone asked for Herc exploiting how sensitive Tendo's ears are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Break

It was a pity fuck to begin with. That's what Herc told himself at the start, but it slowly became less and less true and now here they are, five months down the line and still as horny for one another as they were that first night. Okay, it's more than that even, and Herc doesn't mind admitting he might be just a little bit in love with the man currently sat at his desk, drinking coffee and staring at a monitor.

"How long?" Herc asks again, and Tendo's shoulders sag because he said five minutes ten minutes ago and he's probably just as disappointed as Herc that it's taking much longer than anticipated.

"Almost there." Tendo glances back, and groans. "That's evil, man."

"What? I'm just laying here," Herc says, smiling.

"Exactly. I should be laying there with you."

"You will be. In five minutes, twenty, an hour." Herc rolls off the bed, moving to stand behind Tendo, and clasps his shoulders in a firm grip. "You know," he says, rubbing at the tense muscles he finds, "studies suggest that a break once in a while actually _increases_ productivity. When do you need to finish this by?"

Tendo looks at the time, and shrugs into Herc's hands. "A-sap, but at least by midday."

"Plenty of time, then." Herc bends as Tendo starts to ask _for what_ , and breathes out against the back of his ear, making the question die in his throat. Tendo shivers, and Herc grins, nudging his nose into Tendo's hair, leaning further still until his chin is resting on Tendo's shoulder. "Take a break."

"I should get this done first."

Herc can already hear and feel Tendo's resolve weakening, and knows it won't take much. "Get it done after. This will help you focus, I promise." He kisses Tendo's neck, sucks the lobe of his left ear gently, and grins at the exasperated, aroused noise that Tendo makes.

"I blame you if I get fired," Tendo mutters, tilting his head to let Herc have more of his ear. "What the hell do you do to me, Hansen?"

"Nothing you don't want," Herc whispers, a low rumble that makes Tendo go perfectly still, holding his breath until Herc mouths his ear again, lifts his hand to stroke the shell of the other. He learnt quick enough how to get Tendo to surrender, and this kind of assault on one of the most sensitive parts of his body never fails. Tendo shudders hard when Herc pushes the tip of his tongue in, gentle, and Herc knows for sure he has him. "Come to bed," he rumbles, punctuating with another lick.

"Oh... God. Okay." Finally, Tendo pulls his hands off the keyboard and swivels his seat until he's facing Herc and he gets that same look on his face like always, like he can't quite believe his luck.

Herc grins, putting his hands on the arms of Tendo's chair, and leans in again.

"What?" Tendo asks, fingers already pulling at Herc's shirt to get at his skin.

"Just thinking. How damn glad I am to have you."

"Careful, Herc. You're starting to sound like the romantic you keep insisting you're not."

Smirking, Herc pulls Tendo up out of his seat. "I trust you to tell no-one."

They land on the bed and Herc immediately attacks Tendo's left ear again, kissing below it, pressing his tongue into the curve at its tip. Tendo melts into complete submission beneath him, even his hands barely even moving, just resting instead on Herc's hips.

"Herc, please..."

"Please what?" Herc asks, nuzzling down the line of Tendo's throat, sucking a bruise into the juncture of neck and shoulder while Tendo sucks in a breath but doesn't try to stop him.

"You know what."

"I can't help myself." He threads his fingers between Tendo's, lifts his hands away to pin them to the pillows. "Good break so far?"

Tendo laughs, looking up at him like he's the whole world right now and sometimes... Sometimes it's a _lot_ to take, but here and now it's really all Herc wants to be. "Yeah, good break. Should I go get back to-" Herc stifles the rest of that question with a kiss, hot and messy and he's hard in his jeans by the time he's done, and Tendo's got both legs wrapped around his thighs and is grinding up into him. 

"I don't think so," Herc replies, finding his way back to Tendo's ear, rubbing his stubble against it just to hear Tendo moan again. "Keep doing that," he growls, rutting harder and letting go of one of Tendo's hands to reach between them, hastily unfasten buttons and zippers to ease up on a little of the pressure and give them more room. He expects they'll progress beyond this soon enough but it's good for now to feel Tendo's hard dick under his own - even with layers of cotton in the damn way - and hear Tendo's ragged breaths, and the hand Herc let go of is clutching at his ass now and that's good too. He bites and sucks at Tendo's ear, rolls his tongue over the lobe, and Tendo arches into him, still and silent in a way that slams down Herc's spine, and Herc feels the heat and the damp and murmurs meaningless things in Tendo's ear, his groan loud in the brief hush as he comes.

Tendo's told him a few times that it's what he imagines the drift to feel like, these few minutes after orgasm, where there's a clarity to everything, and all of it is soft-edged at the same time. Herc's pretty sure he knows exactly what Tendo means - he can feel the imprint from Tendo's rosary, bead-shaped hollows in his fingers and palm. He can feel the hairs on his arms slowly settling, the goosebumps on Tendo's throat when he presses his lips there.

He lets a few minutes pass, kissing Tendo lazily, then eases back. "Enough to go on?"

Tendo smiles, blissful and calm. "Hmm. For now."


End file.
